Harry Potter: The Untold Stories
by XxyougotLoki'd
Summary: Currently on Hiatus  The stories of my Original Characters that were created through Roleplays with various people.
1. Forward Updates

_**Harry Potter: The Untold Stories**_

_Forward and Updates_

I Have decided to work on a new set of stories that will {Hopefully} be completed by the end of Summer 2011, after the last installment of the Harry Potter Series [Sadly enough } I hope you all continue to give me feedback as you've done with my other stories Including my Star Trek and Avatar stories.

As for an update on those- I plan to leave the Star Trek as a one shot, but there will be more Irene in upcoming stories. I plan to continue the Avatar stories, and perhaps do untold stories for that as well.

But now, let's get onto business.

_The Untold Stories_ is basically a series of Characters I've created and built upon by Role-playing and writing since about 2003-2002. I have been Role-playing for quite some time and writing for about 2-3 years, especially in Harry Potter Verse.

The Untold Stories begins with the 1st year of my respected character and goes to 7th book of Harry Potter. So for example- My character Rhema Lupin began Hogwarts in Harry's 3rd year and her story ended when she was a 4th year. :-)

My chapter and writing style is going to be a bit different in this series- I will write the chapters by year. So I will write all of the chapters for my characters' first year first, and then move to the second year.

Also, I will be using different types of Point of View, from journal entries, firsthand experience, and a bit of 3rd person Omniscient.

But I'm sure your done reading this stuff so, let us move on


	2. Rhema Year 1 Part 1

_**Harry Potter: The Untold Stories Part 1**_

_Rhema Jean Lupin_

There were a million thoughts racing through my mind as I traveled down the semi-dark pathway to platform 9 ¾ . I kept my ticket firmly in hand as a slight London wind caught my chestnut brown hair and whipped it across my face, stinging my cold cheeks as I rode upon the luggage trolly, Uncle Remus pushing me.

The brisk wind ripped across my face once more and stung the scratches I had given myself a few days ago, when I became that monster. Since the day I first turned Uncle Remus never forgave himself, even though I know deep down- He couldn't control it.

Uncle Remus had never told me how we were to get onto platform 9 ¾ , he just told me to shut my eyes and hang onto something. I remember screaming at him as he rushed towards the brick wall. When I saw impact looming I shut my eyes and whimpered, only to find it never came. I opened my eyes when the Trolly stopped and a Train whistle was heard. It was then I got a serious trust in magic. Uncle Remus did a peculiar thing then- He lifted me off the Luggage Trolly, abandoning it by the Train as we walked inside. I remember asking him why he did that. He said it was because the Luggage Man would load it for us…..how odd?

I was 11 years old at this time and curious about the wizarding world around me. Before the Train left I recalled my first experience at Diagon Alley, getting my first wand at Mister Ollivanders, and getting measured for my Hogwarts robes [Which was HORRIBLY boring by the way, and she POKED me something awful}. But my favorite thing of all- Was going into Gringotts Bank. It scared me at first- but I view it now as an adventure.

The Howarts Express was all of a sudden packed full with other kids my age, and older ones too. That's the day I met Hermione, Ron and Harry. They all came into the compartment because Uncle Remus was Sleeping and I was reading the Daily Prophet hidden well under his cloak. I was quite tiny. They began talking about deatheaters, and chocolate frogs, and Sirius Black. Conversation I knew I shouldn't be hearing in on. I remember things took a terrible turn though, as the Train stopped and the lights died out in complete darkness.

I remember feeling like there was no more happiness in the world, that no hope was left for anyone. I curled up tighter to my Uncle Remus' warm body, too scared to move anymore, or breathe or even to wake him. I knew my Patronus charm but at what cost would it be for me to use underage magic outside of school or not under the Ministers watchful eye. It was then the windows, and Uncle Remus' ¼ way full bottle of Fire Whiskey froze- I knew it was Dementors.

I felt the cabin temperature drop below freezing and my breath came in short quick little gasps. I felt the Dementor come inside, and The girl named Hermione screamed. I quickly took off Uncle Remus' cloak from my head and watched as the Dementor sucked the life out of the boy named Harry. "UNCLE REMUS WAKE UP!" I finally managed.

It all happened so fast…Uncle Remus was up and his Patronus shot from the tip of his wand without a word uttered and the Dementor left. Harry fell to the floor unconscious and Uncle Remus got the chocolate- first giving me a little piece to give me back my color, and then to everyone else. Uncle Remus got up once Harry woke up and took my hand, we went and spoke to the conducter about the incident as it wouldn't go unreported.

I had a different view about magic then…. I was afraid….. I didn't know if I should run or just..get dragged along…

I was soon to find out what an Adventure really was…


End file.
